


In The Darkness I Will Find You

by puppypiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Isaac, Demonic Possession, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypiles/pseuds/puppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac doesn't smell right. He smells like sulphur and evil. When a possessed Isaac shows up in Scott's bedroom, what else can Scott do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Ever since he could remember, Scott McCall had kept a wooden baseball bat next to his bed to protect himself against the things that went bump in the night. Now that he was one of them, he hardly ever thought about it, and so it gathered dust leaning against the wall.

Scott's eyes flickered to it for the first time as a thundering heartbeat crept into his ears, audible even over the upbeat music he was listening to. He paused his pen over the summer math homework he was attempting to finish and took a deep breath, trying to catch the scent that wafted in through the open window.

Flavors and scents washed through his nose. It might have drowned him long ago, but he'd been a werewolf for nearly a year now, and had gained significant control over his senses. As he breathed in, he identified the resiny pine smell of the trees outside, the fresh paint in his mother's bathroom from her recent renovations, and a familiar, musky body wash.

What was Derek doing at his house this late?

Nothing good, Scott suspected.

He narrowed his eyes and set his pen down. Standing up from his chair, he opened the top drawer of his dresser and withdrew the plastic bag full of mountain ash Stiles had tucked there. As long as he didn't touch it, it made a fantastic barrier against the older werewolf, who still seemed to forget the concept of front doors. Scott smiled at the memory of the first time he'd put the mountain ash barrier up when Derek arrived. Derek had paced under his bedroom window for a half hour before he charged through the front door. Scott had been beside himself laughing.

Scott leaned out the open window, breathing in more lungfuls of fresh air. As the heartbeat came closer, the body wash scent morphed into another, also familiar smell. He grinned and shook his head, pulling himself back through the window and tossing the mountain ash back into the drawer. It made sense that Isaac, still living with Derek in an apartment downtown, might use the older man's body wash.

He smiled again and started clearing off his desk. Soon the Xbox was set up and humming softly in the background. It had been a few weeks since Isaac had come over for a zombie killing marathon while Ms. McCall was at work.

A light breeze ruffled the blinds above the window and brought Isaac's scent further into the room. Scott was in the middle of untying a knot in one of the controller's cords when the breeze swirled around his face. He sneezed, and froze.

There was something underneath that body wash smell. Something rotten, and... evil.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Isaac's footsteps from out of the forest were much closer, and Scott could hear him tumbling through the bramble in the line of trees behind his house without any supernatural powers. He tried to concentrate on the knot in the video game equipment again, but now that he had noticed the strange smell, it wouldn't leave his nose. Scott didn't understand why the smell gave him such a bad feeling. It smelled like rotten eggs and evil; there was no other way he could describe it. He knew it was a bad and awful and wrong sort of smell the way he knew that fire was hot and happiness was good.

A set of long, spindly fingers splayed over the windowsill. Scott watched as Isaac's bright, happy smile appeared just after his mop of curly hair. “Hey, Scott.” Isaac grinned at him and sat on the swivelly chair next to the desk.

“Hey, Isaac.” Scott was impressed at how neutral his voice came out. In the room, the scent was obvious underneath the now-cloying body wash smell. “How's things?”

“Oh, you know.” Isaac shrugged and gave him another easy smile. “It goes. Want to play a game?”

Scott had to look away from the predatory smile Isaac gave him. Alarm bells were ringing in his head and he didn't know why.

“You okay, man?” Scott asked, looking down and still trying to untangle the knot.

Isaac snorted softly and picked at his teeth. “I'm peachy keen, Scott. Never better.”

“Are you sure? You smell kinda off.”

“I don't smell anything.” Isaac's smile was even bigger and happier plastered on his face. “Are you sure you're alright, Scott?”

Scott picked up the bat, still leaning against the wall, and snarled at Isaac without warning. The other boy fell out of his chair in surprise as Scott swung the bat viciously towards his head.  
It was Scott's turn to be surprised when Isaac caught the wider end of the bat and stopped it midflight. His eyes glittered maliciously as he tugged the bat out of Scott's hands and pushed him onto the bed. The springs creaked as a shocked and sputtering Scott bounced on the comforter.

“You walk like Isaac,” Scott growled, struggling to sit up, “and you look like Isaac, but you aren't Isaac. Where is he?!”

The other boy grinned again, but there was no sunshine or warmth there anymore. Where Isaac's eyes were blue, now they were only black. Even the whites of his eyes were dark, as though someone had emptied vats of ink into them. In a blink, as though a set of second eyelids was retracting, his eyes were blue again, but even still, Isaac wasn't there. “I'm impressed. It usually takes people months or years to figure out someone's been possessed. You knew in five minutes.”

“Where is he? What have you done to him?!” Scott snarled again.

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Whatever it was rolled Isaac's eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Isaac's right here. Don't you like my meatsuit?” He spread his arms out with a cold chuckle, as though modeling the latest fashion.

“Oh, and that smell you smell? That's fire and brimstone, my friend.”

Scott coiled himself, preparing to spring onto the creature playing Isaac. He growled again and leaped towards the other boy, but something, some invisible force caught him by the throat and hoisted him against the wall. Scott clawed at the invisible force choking him to death and watched the blackness take over Isaac's eyes. Isaac's hand was clenched tightly in the air, as though he had Scott's windpipe in his hand. That malicious smile was back.

After an awful minute that had Scott nearly blacking out, Isaac dropped him with a thud onto the floor. Scott hacked viciously before croaking, “What... what are you?”

“I have lots of names,” Isaac shrugged unconcernedly. He picked at his teeth with one long claw and looked every bit a bored teenage boy. “But what I am is a demon.”

“Demons don't exist.”

“Neither do werewolves,” Isaac retorted, his eyes still black, “and yet here we are.”

Scott's chest heaved with exertion of getting breath back into his starved lungs. He stood shakily and allowed the wolf inside him to come to the surface. His fingertips sprouted long claws and he knew if he looked in the mirror his eyes would be yellow, not brown.

Isaac waved his hand lazily and Scott found himself landing painfully on his bed again. He roared angrily and fought the strange, sudden feeling that his wrists were pinned down. Scott tried to pull himself off the bed but he was held fast as though Isaac had tied him there with iron chains.

Isaac snorted, and Scott was surprised to see the other boy laughing coldly. “Wow. This, this is great. Do you have any idea how much Isaac has wanted to see you strapped to a bed? I mean, his memories are pretty awful but his fantasies are fucking fantastic.”

He laughed even louder at the shocked expression on Scott's face.

“Come on,” Scott sputtered, “I've seen Supernatural. Demons don't... invade teenage boys without a reason.”

Isaac sobered quickly. “Yeah, okay, there's a reason. And it's not Isaac.” He stepped closer to Scott and put a hand gently on Scott's knee. “It's you. I need you.”

“Are you serious right now?” Scott felt a furious growl building up in his chest.

The gentle hand on his knee turned into a viselike grip. Isaac's claws dug savagely into Scott's thigh; Scott howled pain as blood streamed down his knee and dripped onto the bed. “Either you help me, or I kill Isaac in the most brutal way possible. And trust me when I say,” the demon smiled cruelly through Isaac's lips and twisted his fingers deeper into the flesh of Scott's thigh, “the worst things you can even imagine are nothing compared to what I can do. I can make the devil himself cry.”

Scott's heaving chest was the only sound in the room for more than a minute.

“Just... possess me, okay?” Scott finally pleaded in a desperate whisper. “Let Isaac go. If – if it's me you need, you can take me.”

The demon seemed to consider it for a second. He even reached up to tap his fingers against his cheek in thought. “Tempting,” he murmured, his eyes never leaving Scott's face, “very, very tempting.

“And yet, I'm going to have to say no, Scott.”

“Why?” Scott yelped.

“Ah, well,” Isaac sighed dramatically, “I hate to break it to you, but I'm kind of evil. What I want has to do with your boss, Dr. Deaton. He has something I am very desperate to have.”

Scott growled, “He's a vet. He doesn't deal with the supernatural.”

Isaac quirked his eyebrow at Scott, the lie obvious even to the demon.

“Okay, fine,” Scott admitted, deflating slightly, “he doesn't do it that often. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't have anything to do with demons.”

“No, but he is a powerful warlock.” Isaac scratched absentmindedly at Isaac's scraggly, teenage stubble and ignored Scott's goldfish gaping mouth. “And he has a book in his office I'm desperate to get my hands on, Isaac's hands on. My hands – you know what? Possession grammar is awkward.”

Scott closed his mouth, finally. “Come on,” he pleaded again. “Please, just let Isaac go. You can have me.”

“I was going to take you first,” the demon admitted with another shrug, “but Dr. Deaton is too powerful a warlock for me to go up against on my own, and he'd see me in a second and rip me out of you. I, unlike some people I could name, have a very healthy self preservation instinct.” The demon in Isaac looked up into his eyes and the sheer magnitude of cold hatred there stole Scott's breath away. “Then I thought about taking your friend Stiles. But, and this is super interesting: he's warded his bedroom against supernatural intrusion, including demons. Boy's got skills.

“Then I thought, well, why not just take your mother? You'd do anything for your mother. It's kind of disgusting, honestly. You're a saint.”

“Shut up,” Scott breathed, his insides curling like thousands of snakes. “Shut the hell up.”

Isaac started picking his teeth again and continued as though he hadn't spoken. “But then, I saw this boy leaving your house one night and the stench of love just rolled off him in waves. You want to know why I settled on baby boy Isaac?” He appeared suddenly, looming over Scott's prone form. Isaac leaned over Scott's face and whispered viciously into his ear, “Honestly, I took him because he loves you so goddamn much. I could cut this boy to ribbons and you know what? That will never hurt more than him knowing you'll never love him back. I'm really doing him a favor, possessing him.”

Scott's teeth snapped on empty air just an inch from Isaac's face. The demon chuckled darkly and pulled away, sitting on Scott's thighs and placing his hands on Scott's stomach. His long fingers were freezing against Scott's flushed skin. His expression was curious as he used a single finger to push Scott's t-shirt up over his navel. It vibrated with the force of Scott's infuriated growl.

Isaac coaxed the t-shirt just up to Scott's nipples before letting it flutter back into place. “Let me lay it out for you, Scott,” he murmured quietly. “You take me to Deaton's office. I find the books. You give me the books. I give you Isaac. Unfair trade, I know, but it's the best I can do.”

He leaped off the bed and snapped his fingers. Scott felt the forces on his wrists give and he sat up. “Don't try anything now,” Isaac mocked, his hands raised in pretend fear. “You go after me, you get Isaac, and he's way too pretty to mark up.”

Scott opened his mouth and closed it a few times, seeking the right words. He stood slowly and kept his hands at his sides. “If I help you,” he finally said, “you need to let him go. I'll do anything you want as long as you don't hurt him.”

“Such sentiment.” The demon snorted derisively, “but okay. Isaac will be safe and sound. Now, can we go?” He climbed over to the window and threw a lanky leg out.

Scott reluctantly started to follow him, but before he could get very far, the demon grabbed Scott's cellphone from its place charging on the desk and pocketed it. “Can't have you calling the big bad wolf on me,” Isaac tutted him. “Let's go, loverboy.”

***

They arrived at the veterinary office fifteen minutes later. Both boys were covered in a sheen of sweat; though the night air was cool and dry, the McCall house was several miles away from Dr. Deaton's office.

Isaac swaggered to the back door, Scott close by his side. Scott fumbled nervously with his set of keys while Isaac leaned against the wall with a supremely aloof air. “You got those okay, Scottie?” He asked after Scott dropped them for the third time.

Scott growled at him again in warning, and Isaac's mouth closed with an audible snap. Finally he found the right key, a short silver one, and turned it into the lock. The heavy steel door swung inwards with a slight creak in the hinges, and together they filed into the room. Scott closed the door with a final thud and looked around.

The veterinary clinic was almost as familiar to him as his own bedroom. The exam table in the center of the room shined dully in the moonlight streaming through the open window, and he could hear the faint heartbeats of the cats and dogs (and a single rabbit) staying overnight in the kennels next door. Isaac pushed past him and opened the door into the main hallway. He peered around curiously, as though making sure the coast was clear, and started towards Deaton's office behind the secretary's desk.

As Isaac approached the reception area, Scott threw up his hands in warning. “Wait, you can't go over there -”

But Isaac stopped just a foot from the desk, where the wood was infused with mountain ash. He turned to leer at Scott, whose hands were still raised in front of his chest in warning. “It's so sweet how much you care about me,” he mocked, pretending to swoon against the wall. His jeering laughter rang in Scott's ears like a swarm of bees.

“I don't give a shit about you,” Scott countered angrily.

“Not me,” Isaac remarked, stalking suddenly closer with a menacing, feline grace. Scott's lip curled up involuntarily, an elongated canine peeking out. “I mean the pretty boy. Obviously. Hmm. Maybe his feelings aren't unrequited after all.”

Scott raised his hands again to push Isaac back, but the demon's black eyes had withdrawn, leaving the blue ones Scott remembered so well in their place. His palms flattened an inch away from the corded muscle of Isaac's chest. The demon smirked knowingly and flicked his hand, sending Scott sprawling ten feet back down the hall.

“Office is this way, right?” He gestured over his shoulder with a sneer. Scott stumbled to his feet gracelessly and followed Isaac as he barged into Dr. Deaton's private office. It was decorated practically, with a small wooden desk tucked into the corner and anatomical posters joining the many diplomas on the wall. The other walls were stacked floor to ceiling with books.

Scott had only been in the office a few times, and always with Dr. Deaton. It was usually to help the vet file papers or fetch a book from his desk, so he had never perused the titles lining the shelves. Most had long medical names, like _Veterinary Dentistry, Feline Anatomy and Physiology,_ and _Veterinary Drug Handbook, Volume IV._

The second bookshelf closest to the desk contained much of the same, but Scott noticed for the first time that the books on the bottom shelf were much older: strange symbols were pressed with gold lettering into the spines, and many of the oldest books had cracked leather binding. Isaac shoved past him to crouch by the shelf. He muttered incoherently to himself as he checked each book's cover and flicked through a few pages. The glowing symbols seemed to make sense to him as he started to make a pile of unwanted books on the floor.

Ten minutes of searching finally paid off. Isaac stood with a triumphant shout, holding a small, black book in his hands. There was only an incredibly complicated symbol traced on the cover. It made Scott's eyes water when he looked too closely at it, so he furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Isaac.

“Okay, so you found what you wanted.” Scott crossed his arms stubbornly and deepened his frown. “Now you can get out of Isaac.”

Isaac gave him a patronizing stare. “I need to get the book somewhere where I can pick it up later. Then you can have Isaac back, okay? Okay. Jeez.”

Scott felt torn as they walked back to the backdoor. It was clear someone had gone through Dr. Deaton's personal things, and he felt a swoop of guilt in the pit of his stomach. They finally left through the back door with Scott locking it quickly before they trotted back onto the road.

“Now what?” Scott asked. They paused next to a mailbox on the street corner. Isaac raised his eyebrow and simply dropped the book into the mailbox. The grate on top clattered closed with a noise Scott thought would wake the entire neighborhood.

“Now I can pick it up later,” Isaac smirked.

They stepped back into the shadows before Isaac clapped his hands together and gazed at Scott with black eyes. “That takes care of that. It's been fun, Scottie. We should hang out again soon.”

“Like hell,” Scott growled at him. A wavering note of fear, noticed by Scott and the demon both, quaked in his words as he asked, “He's – he's going to be okay, right? When you leave.”

“Oh, he'll be fine. Maybe.” The demon shrugged. “How would I know? I've never been possessed.

“And Scott?”

The way the demon said his name was so much like Isaac that Scott felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“Let the boy down easy,” Isaac murmured. His eyes were still black. “When you tell him you don't love him, I mean.”

With a screech and a scream, black smoke billowed out of Isaac's eyes, nose, and mouth. Scott covered his ears and fell to his knees as the thing inside Isaac's body flew into the night. The acrid stench of sulphur was ten times stronger in the air, clinging to the slivers of black smoke still floating to the ground.

Isaac collapsed onto the ground with a whimper. Scott rushed to his side and turned him over onto his back, calling his name over and over in harsh half whispers. “Come on, Isaac, you have to be okay,” he stammered, shaking the limp boy in his arms by the shoulders.

Isaac's eyelids fluttered open, and Scott sighed with unbridled relief when he saw the warm blue eyes he remembered instead of pitch black ones. With a pitiful mewling moan, Isaac started sobbing against Scott's thigh. Scott wrapped an arm around Isaac's waist and struggled to raise them both to their feet. Isaac could barely support his own weight and leaned heavily against the shorter boy. Together they stumbled back to the road and headed to the McCall house.

***

It was well past midnight by the time Scott unlocked his own front door and pulled Isaac inside. Neither boy had said a word the entire way back, except for Scott's occasional encouraging grunts and pleads. Scott slowly led Isaac up the stairs, their trudging footsteps echoing coldly in the empty hallway.

“It's okay, Isaac,” Scott whispered gently, only steps away from his bedroom. “Just a little farther.”

“Just – just stop, Scott.” Isaac's voice rasped after being silent for so long. He pulled his arm from Scott's grasp and wobbled slightly on his own two feet.

Scott scoffed without answering and tugged on Isaac's fingers. Isaac took one step forward before yanking his hand back. He stumbled on the landing and fell onto the floor, his back against the wall. His lip quivered and more unshed tears shone in his eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Scott knelt next to him, concern etched into his face. He lifted his hands to check Isaac's head before Isaac growled low in his throat and bared his teeth. Scott pulled away slowly, aware deep down that Isaac was more afraid than angry.

“I'm not okay, Scott.” Isaac's voice cracked in the middle as the tears in his eyes spilled down his cheeks. They left more tracks in the dirt on his face. “There was – there was something inside me and it used my mouth to talk to you and say awful things to you and – and I hurt you, Scott, I hurt you, I'm so sorry, Scott -”

Isaac's panicked whispers turned into throaty sobs as Scott wrapped his arms around him and fell onto the floor with him. Scott cradled the other boy against his chest and screwed his eyes against his own tears as Isaac pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Soon the collar of his t-shirt was soaking wet with tears.

Scott patted Isaac's curls and murmured soothing nonsense words until Isaac's cries turned into soft hiccups. “Everything's okay now,” he whispered into Isaac's hair. “I mean, I healed. You didn't really hurt me. It's okay.”

“But I said – said stuff -” Isaac writhed out of Scott's grip and tried to stand up. Scott let him go, his hands floating helplessly in the air between them. “I said -”

“Isaac!” Scott had stood and grabbed Isaac by the shoulders, forcing the taller boy to look into his eyes. “Listen to me, okay?”

Isaac could only nod mutely.

“Anything you might have said to me tonight is nothing,” and he squeezed Isaac's biceps gently for emphasis, “nothing compared to how I feel knowing I didn't protect you from it in the first place.”

Scott led Isaac into his bedroom. Isaac was still silent, but whether he had been struck dumb by Scott's words or was too tired to speak was unknown. Scott rifled through his pajama drawer for a clean set of clothes for Isaac to wear. Meanwhile, Isaac set Scott's cellphone delicately onto the desk and plugged it back into the wall charger. It blinked and flashed to life, the time glowing on the screen. Scott took a quick second to text his mother, letting her know Isaac needed to spend the night.

When Scott handed him a plain white t-shirt, Isaac blinked and muttered quietly, “Aren't you going to call Derek? He can – he can come get me.”

“I can talk to him in the morning,” Scott replied just as quietly, still holding the t-shirt between his fingers. “I'll talk to him after I call Dr. Deaton. Right now, let's just... go to sleep.” Isaac tentatively reached out and grabbed the t-shirt. He gasped when his fingertips brushed Scott's, but Scott had already turned towards his closet for more blankets and pillows.

Isaac moved towards the nest of blankets Scott was making on the floor, but Scott shook his head and gestured to the bed. “It's okay, you can have it,” he said with a soft smile before burrowing himself into the blankets.

They lay in silence together until Isaac rolled awkwardly off the bed and buried himself into the blankets with Scott. Scott wasn't particularly surprised when Isaac's sad face appeared in front of him.

“I'm sorry,” Isaac whispered into the silent room. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

Scott rolled over onto his side and stared into Isaac's eyes. “It's okay,” he whispered again. “You don't have to apologize.” He pressed his hand against Isaac's chest and splayed his fingers over his beating heart.

“I'm sorry it – it told you how I feel about you.” Scott wouldn't have caught Isaac's fumbling words if he hadn't been a werewolf.

Scott's fingertips stilled over Isaac's heart. “If you had anything to be sorry about,” he finally whispered, “that wouldn't be it. Never that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This entire work was inspired by [chadleymacguff's](http://chadleymacguff.tumblr.com) beautiful [gifs](http://chadleymacguff.tumblr.com/tagged/demon!isaac). Feel free to check out my tumblr, link's on my profile.


End file.
